


Una navidad con mi Sourwolf

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Noche de amor!, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliación, noche buena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles esta seguro de que pasara navidad solo hasta que una visita inesperada le indica lo contrario. Su primera navidad lejos de casa puede no resultar tan solitaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una navidad con mi Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto tendía que haber estado para el 24, antes de noche buena, pero tuve algunas dificultades y apenas lo vengo posteando, pensé en hacerlo mañana peor no quería retrasarme más, me estoy cayendo de sueño y espero hayan pasado una navidad muy buena y sean estos dias más alegres tranquilos, espero lo pasen bien <3 
> 
> Para el prompt que Nevemoree me hizo una semana despues de Halloween que se basa en un fanfic sobre noche buena y uno proximo de año nuevo. Flor he cumplido, no me mates y espero te guste!!! 
> 
> De todo corazón les deseo una Feliz Navidad atrasada y Año Nuevo <3 espero les guste esto que no sé si es coherente o tenga algo de navidad u.u

Cuando esa semana Stiles no pudo viajar a Beacon Hills a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su familia por un problema de clima, se preparó mentalmente para estar todos esos días fríos y llenos de nieve escondido en su departamento, si es que a esos tres trozos de cuarto les puede llamar “departamento”, pero si, se preparó para hacer galletas y comerlas el solo con chocolate frente a su ordenador mirando alguna serie de Netflix, también pensó en ir a al local de comida en la esquina de su calle, ordenar una hamburguesa con papas rizadas y unas alitas con salsa BBQ e irse a la calidez de su cama a comer como un poseso, pero claro, como él era Stiles Stilinski y con su viaje de vacaciones cancelado tan solo en minutos, nada le salía bien.

Y ahí estaba, metiendo una bandeja de galletas en forma de triángulos al horno cuando tocaron a la puerta con dos fuertes pero moderados golpes. Stiles no esperaba a nadie, todos sus amigos o personas que se interesaran por obtener algo de él estaban fuera de la ciudad, en sus casas, con sus familias, no como él, así que era bastante raro porque quien quiera que sea estaba loco de salir e ir a verlo en medio de una de las que podrían ser las noches con más nieve y frio del mes. Tomó un paño sobre la barra de la cocina y se limpió las manos llenas de harina y masa.

Quizá debió tomar un respiro antes de abrir, inclusive, quizá debió preguntar quién era, pero como ya era extraño de por si tener visita en ese momento, Stiles no se preocupó por si era un ladrón o algún violador, simplemente tomo el pomo frio de la puerta y la abrió, y el aire abandono sus pulmones, el mundo parecía estarle jugando una broma, quizá era un sueño y él no se había dado cuenta, quizá el chocolate que compro preparado en aquel puesto tenía  alguna sustancia alucinógena, si, quizá era eso, porque no podía encontrarle verdadera razón al porque Derek-Hombre-Lobo-ExNovio-Hale estuviera con su usual chaqueta negra, un bolso de viaje en sus manos y nieve cayéndole de los hombros y cabeza como si hubiera estado afuera, caminando por horas bajo la tormenta de nieve solo para tocar a la puerta de Stiles, la puerta que una vez cerro a su espalda con un estridente golpe.

Las rodillas de Stiles flaquearon, las manos le temblaban horrorosamente y sentía el pecho oprimírsele. No podía ser cierto, Derek no podía estar ahí, a pesar de estar en buenas condiciones era imposible porque ¿Quién querría volver a ver a Stiles después de esa “escena” de celos que hizo en su último viaje a Beacon? Aquel donde un día antes de regresar a la universidad vio a Derek besándose con una morena muy atractiva.

-¿Stiles?- llamo Derek con tono calmado, mirando de arriba abajo al castaño que le seguía observando como si fuera una alucinación. –Stiles- intento de nuevo Derek, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo la puerta golpeándole la cara.

Stiles no pudo más que cerrar la puerta en la cara de Derek, el recuerdo de ellos juntos aun le dolía, le hacía hiperventilar, sentía que podía desmayarse. Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se recargaba en el reposabrazos del sofá, llevo su mano al pecho para medir los latidos de su corazón y este golpeaba tan fuerte contra su tórax que creía que se saldría e iría a dar a los pies de Derek que aún estaba en el pasillo. Stiles de verdad esperaba que se fuera, que todo fuera solamente un mal entendido.

Pero como ya había quedado claro, Stiles no tiene suerte y ni por ser navidad la vida se la perdona.

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido y por ella entró Derek, tirando la bolsa de viaje a un lado del umbral y cerrando sin darse la vuelta, en lugar de mirar a Stiles mira el lugar, como si fuera su primera vez ahí y no le reconociera, pero Stiles sabe que solo está reviviendo memorias, como cuando sus ojos verdes se detienen en el mueble donde solían dejar las llaves o el correo, luego pasan a la pequeña mesa que está en el centro de la habitación, aquella donde muchas veces comieron e investigaron cosas, y así se dirige a la cocina que está dividida por una barra con tres taburetes altos, ahí pasaron tantas cosas que las mejillas de Stiles tienen la decencia de sonrojarse.

Stiles decide dejar de mirar lo que Derek ojea críticamente, el rostro una expresión indescifrable, a Stiles le duele ahora no leer bien lo que pasa por su rostro.

-Aun es acogedor- comento Derek, tentativamente, ahora sí dando un paso más cerca de Stiles, el castaño trago duro desviando su mirada de la de Derek.

-Pensé que le habías dado la llave a mi padre- acuso Stiles irguiéndose un poco, envalentonándose.

-Si pero me la dio para cuando necesitaras que te vigilaran- respondió simplemente Derek, como si no acabara de decir que Stiles necesitaba cuidado, que Stiles no era capaz de cuidarse solo.

-Eso es innecesario, además ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí si no hay vía a Beacon Hills?- insistió el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-No estaba en Beacon, tuve que viajar cerca de aquí, tu padre me llamo cuando supo que no podías viajar y me pidió que viniera a verte, así que ahora aquí estoy- anuncio con orgullo Derek mientras caminaba a la cocina, Stiles en seguida le siguió aun un poco titubeante. Era increíble que su padre no confiara en que estaba bien, que tuviera que pedirle a Derek de entre todas las personas que lo fuera a ver, y sí, ok, está bien que las cosas con Derek hayan quedado bien después del verano donde hicieron las “paces” y todo mundo pensó que eran amigos de nuevo, pero Stiles tiene la firme creencia de que no se puede ser amigo de tu ex, y menos que tu ex sea el mejor amigo del novio de tu padre, lo que lo hace amigo de tu padre y de todos tus amigos, y ahora a criterio de tu padre: TU niñera.

-Mierda- mascullo Stiles mirando como Derek abría la nevera extrayendo de ella una soda.-Te agradezco tu atención, pero de verdad que estoy bien, ya puedes volver a donde estabas, no es que quiera ser grosero pero seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y yo no quiero que te pierdas la navidad con quien vayas a pasarla así que…

-Stiles- corto Derek la diatriba nerviosa que estaba soltando Stiles prácticamente moviendo las manos por todos lados intentando mantener a raya su nerviosismo de tener de nuevo a Derek Hale ocupando ese gran espacio que hace meses se había ganado ahí junto a él, pero que ahora estaba vacío, y se sentía vacío porque Derek no estaba  ahí para empatizar. –Stiles- volvió a pronunciar Derek de forma pausada, como si tuviera que hablarle a un animalillo asustado, Stiles se ofendió y su expresión lo delato en seguida, pero  eso no impidió que Derek hiciera lo siguiente.

Tomo a Stiles por los hombros, apretando suavemente, anclándolo. El calor que desprendían las palmas de las manos de Derek le hicieron estremecerse.

-Lo siento- susurro Stiles con los ojos completamente abiertos, enfocados en los orbes verdosos de Derek.

-Está bien, y si estoy aquí es porque igual me preocupa, y me quedare contigo en estas fechas- aclaro Derek mirándole fijamente, con el rostro un poco inclinado cerca del suyo. Tanta franqueza hizo flaquear las piernas delgadas de Stiles, pero Derek paso un brazo por su cintura en cuanto sintió que se desvanecía y lo atrajo a él para sostenerlo, Stiles se ruborizo y sus ojos de repente se humedecieron. -        Sé que piensas que no es necesario, pero somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido y quiero estar seguro que estas bien- agrego por último el moreno susurrando esas palabras cerca del oído de Stiles, entonces fue como si hubiera apretado el botón indicado y todo el pretexto de que su mal estado se debía a que aún no superaba a Derek se vino abajo.

Lagrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en sollozos y los brazos de Derek le resguardaban en su pecho.

-Lo siento- hipeo buscando la manera de que la situación no fuera tan vergonzosa.

-No te preocupes, yo también la extraño- musito Derek besándole la cabeza, los cabellos castaños hechos un lio.

Después de unos minutos así, abrazados, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, el pitido del cronometro anunciando el tiempo completado de las galletas en el horno fue lo que les hizo separarse y cuando ambos se miraron intensamente, la tensión de un beso surco el ambiente entre ellos.

-Hice galletas- anuncio Stiles con la voz un poco ronca, desviando la tensión, Derek asintió siguiéndole cuando el castaño le rodeo para ir hacía la estufa y tomar los guantes para hornear, así saco la bandeja de galletas del fogón y la coloco sobre la barra distrayéndose en buscar la pasta decoradora para no mirar a Derek que le estudiaba con detención.

-Así que ya tenías una idea de cómo pasar estos días- aventuro el moreno recorriendo la superficie de la barra con los dedos hasta llegar a la bandeja y tantear la temperatura de las galletas.

-Sí, tenía que mantenerme ocupado ya que afuera parece ser insoportable- respondió Stiles dando un ligero golpe en la mano de Derek que sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, entonces no nos lo pasaremos tan mal esta semana hasta año nuevo- Stiles giro el rostro ante la afirmación de Derek de que se quedaría con él todos esos días, el moreno solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. –Sera mejor que vayamos a comprar lo de la cena- sugirió Derek más tranquilo, relajado. Cómodo.

Stiles boqueo por un momento sin saber que decir o hacer, era cierto que aún no se sentía muy cómodo con Derek a su alrededor, pero tampoco quería que él lo pasara solo en navidad, así que no tuvo más que asentir en aceptación.

La noche termino con Stiles sentado en el sofá y a su lado Derek sosteniendo una taza de chocolate y un plato de galletas entre ellos mientras ponían en el ordenador del castaño una película.

 

                                                                                                               ~*~*~

 

-Salsa BBQ y papas caseras- tarareo Stiles mientras recorrían los pasillos del supermercado mientras Derek tiraba del carrito de compras donde ya estaban casi todos los ingredientes que necesitaban, parecía como si hubiese recuperado su alegría común de hace unos años, y eso a Derek le gustaba, extrañaba tanto a Stiles que no le importaba quedarse con esos trocitos de momentos que le brindaba el castaño. Así que se dedicó a mirarlo, contemplar como caminaba descuidadamente, tocando los frascos de cosas en las repisas como si con solo sus dedos adivinara sus nombres o su sabor, en como movía los hombros y hasta podía escuchar como entonaba alguna canción que se le viniera a la mente, Derek podría odiar los lugares concurridos, pero esta vez, solo por esta vez podía soportarlo si con ello obtuviera a Stiles en su total naturalidad. -¿Derek?- llamo una voz inquieta frente él, solo así fue como regreso a la realidad y se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Stiles mirándole inquisitivamente, buscando que estaba mal con él como para mirarle de esa forma.

-¿Qué decías?- pidió intentando cambiar la atención del chico.

-Te decía que ya nos podemos ir- repitió Stiles, más lento, asegurándose de que Derek entendiera.

-Claro- asintió el moreno dirigiendo el carrito pesado de la compra hacía la caja. –Aun así, no entiendo porque tantas cosas si solo seremos nosotros- señalo el lobo llamando la atención de Stiles que estaba ocupado contando lo que llevaban.

-Bueno…eso es porque quiero hacer una gran cena que no olvidemos ya que será la primera en que estemos juntos- contesto el muchacho despreocupadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado, Derek enarco las cejas sorprendido también y cuando Stiles miro su expresión en seguida se ruborizo completamente. –Digo…que estaremos solos…si, estaremos solos lejos de casa y bueno igual lo demás lo guardare para año nuevo- rectifico Stiles dándose la vuelta para no mirar a Derek quien solo termino por sonreír. Joder que era imposible no querer al chico.

Cuando llegaron a la caja, la chica les recibió con una sonrisa y en seguida comenzó a marcar cada producto. Derek agradece a los cielos que eso no tomara más del tiempo debido y que los coqueteos que la cajera le enviaba a Stiles fueran en vano ya que en último momento a Derek se le antojo pagar las compras y Stiles no dejo de alegarle en todo momento que no tenía que hacerlo, pero las cosas se hacían al estilo Hale y Derek siempre ganaba, así que ahí estaban ambos saliendo del supermercado con las bolsas llenas de cosas para una cena para dos.

Stiles en seguida se colocó la chamarra, los guantes y el gorrito que Melissa le había dado para navidad hace cuatro años, Stiles aún se veía adorable en el.

-Espero que esto nos sirva para toda la semana- comento Stiles mientras dejaba las compras en la cajuela del Camaro.

-Yo creo nos alcanza hasta para un mes- dramatizo Derek al subirse al auto siendo seguido por Stiles que le miro molesto antes de ponerse el cinturón.

-Créeme, lo hago porque sé cuánto podrías comer- se defendió el castaño ignorando la opresión de su pecho cada vez que recordaba por qué sabía cada cosa de Derek.

Derek no respondió, solo movió la cabeza a los lados como midiendo las probabilidades de que tan verdad era lo que decía Stiles.

El resto de viaje de regreso al departamento lo pasaron en silencio orquestado por una estación decente de música moderna y Stiles tamborileando los dedos en la guantera.

 

                                                                                                              ~*~*~

 

El aire feroz golpeaba los cristales de la ventana con fuerza, Stiles se estremeció ahogando un jadeo cuando una rama fue empujada y repiqueteo contra el vidrio. Tomó con fuerza el borde de las sabanas y se cubrió completamente la cara, aparte de que el frío se colaba por las rendijas también le daba miedo que el árbol llegara a romper su ventana, hacía tanto tiempo que no le temía a esas cosas, en casa nunca pasaba y cuando era pequeño tenía a su madre para abrazarle, pero ahora ella no estaba ahí y él no estaba en casa, sin proponérselo un sollozo escapo de sus labios haciendo eco en la habitación gélida.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, así, como si Stiles hubiera gritado por ayuda. Rápidamente Stiles se descubrió el rostro mirando bajo el marco de la puerta a Derek, los hombros tensos y el pantalón de chándal colgándole de las caderas con esa camiseta holgada que le venía un poco grande, el aire se retuvo en los pulmones de Stiles y cuando iba a decir que estaba bien, que Derek podía regresar a dormir tranquilo la rama de fuera golpeo esta vez más fuerte contra la ventana y Stiles salto entre las sabanas.

-¿Estas bien?- le sorprendió lo suave que sonó la voz de Derek mientras se acercaba a su lado en el colchón.

-Si…si- vacilo Stiles mirando de la ventana a la puerta cerrada de su habitación y de ahí a Derek que le observaba fijamente sentado a su lado.

-Si quieres me quedo hasta que te duermas- ofreció el lobo con parsimonia, y de verdad que esto era nuevo, y aunque Stiles ya sabía que ocurría no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

_“-No fue por ti hijo, él necesitaba superar sus problemas- había dicho el sheriff con voz cansada del otro lado de la línea._

_-Pero entonces porque se besó con ella- había acusado Stiles refiriéndose a la amiga, ahora novia de Laura._

_-Porque ella quería darle celos a Laura y las cosas pasaron así, él nunca te ha olvidado Stiles- había intercedido Parrish, valiente amigo._

_-Aun no me convence- refunfuño Stiles cruzando un brazo por su pecho mientras miraba hacia la ventana en la calle, esperando que Derek no llegara temprano y le escuchara hablar de él con su familia._

_-Ambos tenían que independizarse, tú lo lograste y él también, es buen momento para segundas oportunidades- había zanjado su padre antes de soltarle un sermón de que principalmente él había sido quien había pedido tiempo._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, ya me ha quedado claro, solo que…_

_-Nada de más tiempo Stiles, él fue ahí por ti, porque aun te ama, así que deja de comportarte como un crio al que no le salen las cosas bien y acepta lo que él tiene para decirte y darte que tú también quieres- le había reñido Parrish con tono acusador antes de colgarle. Stiles se había quedado mirando el teléfono durante un rato hasta que oyó el auto de Derek estacionarse frente al edificio. Tenían razón, Stiles solo estaba siendo un idiota.”_

-Stiles- llamo Derek tocándole una mejilla con la mano abierta, impregnándole de calor, disipando sus dudas.

-Sí, quédate- acepto el castaño levantando las sabanas y haciéndole un hueco en la cama a Derek quien en seguida tomo el lugar. –Gracias- susurro Stiles después de unos minutos donde ambos no dijeron nada.

-Gracias a ti- regreso Derek pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stiles para acercarlo más a él y besarle así la frente.

-Te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo- se atrevió a confesar Stiles abrumado por la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Derek, todos los recuerdos de lo que compartieron en esas paredes golpeando la memoria del castaño y del moreno.

-Yo también te extrañe, pero teníamos que crecer por separado para saber que estábamos por hacer lo correcto- remarco Derek apretando más su abrazo, Stiles se removió un poco para poder alzar la vista y mirar a través de la oscuridad los ojos apenas visibles del lobo.

-¿Entonces porque terminamos peor?- pregunto débilmente el humano, el brillo de las lágrimas alarmando al lobo que enseguida se inclinó a besar la frente del chico y después sus pómulos, como si fuera lo más hermoso que pudiera tener.

-Porque Braeden me besó para darle celos a Laura y tú pensaste que yo ya no te quería, porque tuve miedo de que me hayas dejado de querer y en lugar de solucionar las cosas me aleje, porque fuimos muy idiotas- señalo el moreno soltando un suspiro cansado por último. Stiles rio bajito, un poco triste, un poco aliviado.

-Fuimos muy idiotas- concordó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Derek.

-Pero ya no más, ahora quiero estar contigo- declaro el lobo haciendo que Stiles le mirara de nuevo. Una sonrisa temblorosa se apodero de los labios de Stiles antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Definitivamente yo también quiero estar contigo- manifestó Stiles enredando los dedos en la camiseta de Derek. Entonces el lobo decidió que era momento de sellar el trato y con fervor se inclinó a presionar sus labios con los del castaño, iniciándose en una danza de lenguas y bocas que no terminaba, inclusive, que con cada roce y aliento compartido reanimaba la alegría de ambos.

 

                                                                                                               ~*~*~

 

Stiles coloco el tazón de papas sobre la pequeña mesa en medio del salón, todo estaba listo, la cena, cada plato en su lugar. Después de todo esta navidad no la pasaría solo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Derek lleno de nieve con los guantes enfundados en sus manos que removían la nieve de su cabello, a Stiles le recordó una semana antes cuando no esperaba a nadie y su vida estaba vuelta un desastre.

-La tienda estaba a reventar y tuve que utilizar mi mejor mirada de asesino para que el cajero me atendiera rápido- anunció Derek mientras dejaba una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa junto al umbral y se quitaba el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero. Stiles sonrió rondando los ojos.

-Claro, porque la mejor forma de agradecerle sus servicios a un pobre hombre que en lugar de estar en casa con su familia esta atendiendo una licorería donde todo mundo le exige, es gruñéndole y mirándole como si le fueras a arrancar la cabeza- ironizo Stiles acercándose al moreno para ayudarle a sacudirse la nieve de los hombros.

-Lo siento si no soy agradable cuando estoy rodeado de gente que apesta a alegría y excitación fingida- bufo Derek frunciendo más el ceño, Stiles se acercó un poco y le beso las mejillas con cariño.

-Ya lobo gruñón, parecerás El Grinch como sigas con esa cara, mejor ven a sentarte que ya es hora de la cena- apremio Stiles divertido dando un saltito a su lugar con la bolsa del vino en sus manos. Derek gruño bajito antes de seguir a el castaño y tomar asiento junto a él, la cena de verdad parecía apetecible y debía disculparse con Stiles por haberle dicho que era demasiado.

Stiles sintió como el calor se expandía por su cuerpo, un calor de alegría y satisfacción, porque a pesar de no estar en su casa estaba con la persona que amaba. Así mismo Derek estaba feliz de al fin haber superado sus demonios y haber regresado a los brazos de su compañero, la persona que siempre le ha querido y conocido mejor que nadie.

Afuera podía estar nevando y en todos los hogares las personas podían estar cenando y compartiendo ese día con alegría, pero a Derek no le importaba nadie más que el chico que estaba sentado frente a él comiéndose una cantidad insana de papas y pollo en salsa.

-Nuestra primera navidad juntos- comentó Derek mientras Stiles se tomaba su último trago de vino, los ojos brillosos y rojos igual que las mejillas.

-Y no será la última mi Sourwolf- concedió el castaño levantándose trabajosamente de su asiento para caminar hacia Derek que le recibió antes de que cayera.

-Claro que no, espero tener muchas de estas navidades contigo- prometió Derek borrando la sonrisa bobalicona que Stiles había puesto con un beso suave.

-Ahora quiero mi regalo, ¿Qué crees que Santa traerá para mí?- declaro Stiles mirando a todos lados un tanto ido.

-Bueno, no sé qué te haya traído Santa, pero yo te tengo un regalo- respondió con picardía el lobo ganándose una sonrisa tan amplia y radiante que casi le deja ciego. Stiles se mordió el labio ansioso y sin darle tiempo a Derek de decir algo más le beso con pasión tragándose cada palabra y respiración del moreno.

 

                                                                                                               ~*~*~

 

La piel de Stiles era fría al tacto, pero las manos cálidas de Derek recorriéndole, sosteniéndole mientras Stiles se balanceaba sobre él le mantenían en la tierra. Anclado, ahí, con Derek dentro suyo haciéndole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, besándole el abdomen con devoción como si ya llevara sus cachorros, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos las mejillas, susurrándole con sus labios rojos y calientes palabras y promesas de amor que antes no había, haciéndole llorar de tanto cariño.

Stiles no puede, no puede más fingir que realmente está ahí, en la tierra sostenido por su lobo, no puede porque está volando, en las nubes, puede tocar las estrellas y bailar con la luna porque ellos son uno mismo, a Derek no le molestara compartir a su humano con la Diosa plateada porque para Derek la luna y Stiles son la misma persona, el mismo color de piel, las mismas estrellas salpicándole el lienzo, la misma admiración que siente por ambos.

-Der….Der´k…-gime entrecortadamente Stiles, las manos sujetándose al pecho del moreno, los muslos tibios y sensibles rozando las caderas fuertes y ardientes del lobo. Está en su límite, lo puede sentir recorriendo sus venas, estremeciéndole la columna y arremolinándosele en el vientre. Derek lo sabe, lo saborea con la misma intensidad con la que esta empujando en el interior de su humano, con embestidas certeras que le hacen temblar también a él, con cada jadeo grabado en la piel lechosa de su Stiles.

Es entonces, cuando Stiles tiembla con jadeos trémulos, que Derek se incorpora para acercarse a sus labios, tomando su boca con la misma pasión con que le toca, suave pero vehemente, tragándose cada sollozo y gemido que Stiles suelta cuando se corre, blanco y caliente sobre el torso de Derek, así, a su mismo tiempo Derek se empuja dentro del castaño liberándose en chorros largos de semen.

Ambos respiran con dificultad, Derek tiene a Stiles abrazado de la cintura para sostener el peso que su cuerpo laxo no puede manejar, así se deja caer en los cojines, con su amante desnudo y satisfecho sobre él. Derek le besa el interior del cuello, la nuca, los hombros y termina en los ojos y mejillas del humano que ríe cansado pero feliz.

-Feliz navidad- musita en el oído de Stiles.

-Feliz navidad- responde el castaño mientras acomoda su rostro sobre el pecho del lobo, con la mirada hacía la ventana, mirando los primeros rayos del sol iluminar el cristal, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, uno lleno de buenos presagios y deseos cumplidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pido disculpas si hay algun error, juro que lo revise muy bien, si encuentran algo que no este bien estan en su derecho de lincharme, pero con amor que estamos en dias de fiesta xD Si les gusto pueden dejar kudos o comentarios, lo que sea, solo espero si les haya agradado, besotes y abrazos con mucho amor <3


End file.
